Sometimes Roles Can Never Be Switched
by hanako56
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de LilHobbitBookWorm . Qu'est-ce qui se passerais si Misaki Takahashi avait soudainement une de ses idées lumineuses, et que cette fois, l'idée était tout à coup de devenir seme et de dominer Akihiko Usami.


**Sometimes Roles Can Never Be Switched** (Parfois les rôles ne peuvent être changés)

**C'est une traduction, cette fanfiction a été écrite par LilHobbitBookWorm**

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qui se passerais si Misaki Takahashi avait soudainement une de ses idées lumineuses, et que cette fois, l'idée était tout à coup de devenir seme et de dominer Akihiko Usami.

Cela fait presque dix ans que je vis avec Usagi-san. Nous sommes amoureux. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour être d'accord avec ce fait, mais vivant avec lui pendant près d'une décennie, il n'y avait pas moyen que je ne puisse pas l'admettre. Usagi-san m'avait fait des choses bizarres quand j'avais commencé à vivre avec lui pendant l'automne de ma dix-huitième année. Pendant longtemps, je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais bien aimé ce qu'il avait fait, par conséquent, je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Pourquoi diable l'aurais-je fait ?

Il m'avait pratiquement molestés, toujours me touchant * ici * ou me mordant * là *. J'étais un garçon innocent, précieux, adorable, et NORMAL ! Il m'a emmené très loin avec sa voix profonde, ses mains froides, et l'odeur de sa fumée de cigarette, du savon, et de son odeur. C'était là, la question, car depuis la dernière année les choses ont commencé à changer. Nous avions des rapports sexuels de temps en temps, et peut-être il m'embrassait de ses lèvres passionnées au lieu de me faire l'amour, mais ce n'était pas si souvent que cela.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime. Il est MON Usagi-san, et il est vraiment toujours le même. Il met encore des rubans sur Suzuki-san, m'achète encore des choses dont je n'ai pas besoin seulement parce que je montre un intérêt pour eux, m'emmène toujours dans des vacances coûteuses (généralement à Hokkaido pour qu'il puisse s'approvisionner en marimo), et m'aime toujours autant. Je sais qu'Usagi-san m'aime, quand je l'ai finalement accepté il ne m'a jamais laissé l'oublier. Pourtant, maintenant, je ne suis plus le jeune homme impressionnant que j'étais dans le passé.

J'ai maintenant 27 ans, soit presque le même âge qu'Usagi-san avait quand je l'ai rencontré, et maintenant je comprends enfin pourquoi il était toujours sur moi: un inexplicable appétit sexuel. Maintenant qu'Usagi-san a presque quarante ans, sa libido a diminué tandis que le mienne n'a fait que croître. Même ses romans BL sont devenus moins explicite, ce qui fait que les fans ont perdu tout intérêt, et ce qui fait menacer Aikawa de l'assassiner plus souvent. Récemment, cependant, j'en suis venu à un plan pour réveiller la passion d'Usagi-san par Misaki Takahashi, dans sa vingt-septième année, en faisant enfin d'Usagi-san son uke.

Je sais, j'ai essayé une fois et j'ai échoué lamentablement. Usagi-san avait doucement repris le contrôle et m'avait dit qu'il serait mon tuteur. Je suppose que je ne l''ai pas voulu jusqu'à présent. J'ai fait des «recherches», en lisant tous ses roman BL, et nous avons eu des rapports sexuels tant de fois que je suis assez sûr que je peux faire ça. J'ai grandi et, bien que je ne suis pas aussi fort ou grand qu'Usagi-san, je suis plus proche d'Usagi-san sur la plupart des choses. Ce plan allait marcher ! Il le devait !

Pourquoi plaisanterais-je ? Je n'avais aucune idée par où commencer. Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais exactement comment je dois le faire, je ne suis tout simplement pas aussi expérimenté qu'Usagi-san. Je n'ai jamais été le seme. Attends, es-ce que Usagi-san a déjà été uke ? Je sais qu'il a rencontré d'autres hommes avant moi, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il avait une fois fait l'amour avec mon frère aîné, mais était-il l'uke ? Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être inquiet d'être le sème, peut-être que je devrais être inquiet pour lui étant l'uke ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Misaki ?" dit Usagi-san de la porte, quand il est entré dans la salle, "Pourquoi es-que tu te roules sur le plancher ?"

"Hum, je nettoie. J'ai besoin de laver le linge et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, alors j'ai pensé utiliser une chemise comme un balai." Je me suis levé, pris ma chemise, et grimpé en haut des escaliers puis je suis allé dans notre chambre. L'atmosphère dans la maison avait changé légèrement lorsque j'avais déménagé dans la même chambre qu'Usagi-san. Maintenant il y avait de la place autour du lit, au lieu des mini Suzuki-san et d'autres jouets.

"Je t'aime." Les longs bras d'Usagi-san se sont enroulés autour de mon torse nu, Usagi-san m'a embrassé sur le cou avant de me laisser. Je l'ai regardé marcher vers le placard et enlever sa chemise.

"Je t'aime aussi, Usagi-san." Lentement je me suis avancé vers lui petit à petit, rampant contre le mur aussi furtif que possible.

"Assures-toi d'être libre le vendredi soir. Nous allons au nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir avec Isaka et Aikawa. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, car je ne veux pas rester seul avec ces deux-là ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

"Euh ... eh bien" Merde. J'étais attrapé. J'allais presque le toucher, seulement à un pied de là. Était-ce le moment pour Misaki Takahashi de prendre Usagi-san ? Non ... pas pour Usagi-san. Si je devais être le sème j'allais devoir utiliser son prénom, "Akihiko."

"Misaki ? Qu'est-ce que ...?"

"Assied-toi " J'ai déplacé mes mains sur ses épaules et tourné Usagi-san de telle sorte que son dos soit en face du lit, le poussant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le bord du lit. Usagi-san me regardait tout simplement avec ce sourire stupide qui voulait dire qu'il savait exactement ce que je comptais faire. Allez, Misaki. Tu peux le faire. Étend juste tes mains et...

"Ahh... Misaki... uhhh "J'ai embrassé les cuisses d'Usagi-san jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la masse de plus en plus grande au milieu de son sous-vêtements, aspirant avec ma bouche à travers le tissu. Je pouvais sentir vibrer le membre d'Usagi-san, sous ma bouche, prêt à sortir. Poussant Usagi-san sur le lit, je l'ai embrassé passionnément sur les lèvres, enlevant ses vêtements et le sentant se presser contre moi.

"Ne fermes pas tes yeux, Akihiko. Je veux te voir." J'ai fait ceci sérieusement, en inversant nos rôles. J'ai regardé plus bas le membre dur d'Usagi-san. Je l'avais vu et l'avais touché parfois depuis les dernières années, mais je n'ai jamais été celui qui a contrôlé. Il était si rose, et je pouvais voir les veines pulser. J'ai baissé mes lèvres sur le bout et je l'ai embrassé puis j'ai dévié doucement avec ma langue.

"Mi... sa... ki" Habituellement Usagi-san était si calme lorsque nous faisions l'amour, maintenant, je le faisais se sentir spéciale, le faisant se sentir bien. J'ai léché de haut en bas son membre engorgé, levant les yeux pour voir ses yeux ouvert me fixer, le regard toujours déterminé sur son visage.

"Akihiko ... Je t'aime." C'était inattendu. Peut-être que le dire était un symptôme du au contrôle. Lorsque tu contrôles tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que l'autre personne pense, tu peux exprimer ce que tu veux. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi Usagi-san avait tant de pouvoir sur moi avec sa voix profonde et ses mains froides. J'ai attrapé sa main dans la mienne tandis que j'ai descendu sur lui avec ma bouche, sentant la peau chaude de son membre sur ma langue.

"Euh ... ahhhh ahhhh ..." J'ai bien serré la main d'Usagi-san, ma bouche se déplaçant de haut en bas. En l'entendant gémir cela rendait plus difficile que ça l'étais déjà quand je fus témoin de son érection. Je sentais qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. D'habitude, il me faisait jouir deux fois avant, mais je n'allais pas le faire. Non seulement je pensais que c'était amusant, mais je pensais aussi que c'était en sorte ma vengeance, pour toutes les choses qu'il avait fait pour moi sans me le demander.

"Akihiko, quelqu'un te l'a déjà fait, ou as-tu toujours été celui qu'il l'a fait ?" Dis-je en enlevant ma bouche du membre d'Usagi-san et levant les yeux vers le visage d'Usagi-san, tandis que je mettais ma main vers le bas allant vers son trou.

"Tu es le premier... Misa... KI !" J'ai poussé deux de mes doigts mince dans son intimité, les déplaçant afin d'étirer le muscle. Je pouvais sentir l'intérieur luisant de mon Usagi-san. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien grâce à moi.

"Je t'aime, Akihiko." J'ai lentement sorti les deux doigts, puis les aient repoussés à nouveau sans avertissement.

"AH!"

"Tu as l'air si bien, Akihiko. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu haleter et gémir comme ça, tu gémissais seulement pendant ta libération. "Je t'aime." Ses yeux me regardaient encore avec son air déterminé, mais je pouvais dire qu'il se rapprochait de sa limite. J'y étais presque aussi. J'ai regardé vers le bas ma propre érection, pouvant sentir qu'elle pulsait, le nœud dans mon estomac grandissant de plus en plus. J'ai placé mes mains à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Usagi-san, en appuyant sur ses jambes écartées jusqu'à ce que son ouverture soit en face de moi, la vue de son membre palpitant me faisant sentir si chaud. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Usagi-san était beau...

"MISAKI ! Ahhhh !" Je suis lentement entré en Usagi-san. A l'intérieur c'était si chaud et serré. Je sentais qu'il m'avalait centimètre par centimètre. Je savais pourquoi Usagi-san aimait cette possession sur quelqu'un d'autre. On se sentait si bien.

"Haaa, haaa, haaa" Ma respiration était devenue profonde tandis que je rentrais et sortais d'Usagi-san. Les muscles près de son estomac se serraient, et je pouvais voir son érection trembler. Je me suis penché en avant et embrassé ses lèvres, nous étions tous deux en sueur et gémissant.

"Ensemble. Misaki. Ensemble." J'ai regardé les yeux de mon Usagi-san, verrouillant mon regard sur lui quand j'ai poussé en lui durement comme je le pouvais, dénouant le nœud de mon cœur en réalisant que j'étais en lui. À peu près en même temps, je pouvais sentir l'humidité du membre d'Usagi-san sur mon ventre, collant, et si chaud.

"Usagi-san." Je suis tombé sur lui, épuisé. « Prendre l'initiative a été dur à faire, "Hein ?" Usagi-san ébouriffait mes cheveux de ses mains, comme il le faisait normalement lorsque nous étions ensemble comme ça.

"Tu as bien fait, Misaki." Je rougis. Mon cœur se mis à battre très rapidement. Il m'avait tellement excité que j'avais presque oublié de réagir à des mots qui pourraient presque être considérés comme du dédain, "Misaki".

"Mmm"

"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre" Usagi-san ébouriffait mes cheveux une fois de plus, se levant du lit, et sortant de la chambre, me laissant dans un silence stupéfait... mais pas pour longtemps !

"Comment oses-tu ! J'ai travaillé très dur pour toi, et tu gâches tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi comme ça ? Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Tu es juste gêné parce que tu étais encore techniquement un homo-vierge ! Mwahahaha ! Hahahahaha! ".

Ainsi, Misaki Takahashi dans sa vingt-septième année, fatigué d'essayer de soumettre le grand Usagi-san, a échoué encore.

FIN


End file.
